As It Comes  Big Time Rush Love Story Chapter 1
by erincakes
Summary: My Big Time Rush Love Story , :


Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson were at the carnival on their day off. It was a fairly hot day in Los Angeles, so the boys mainly planned on dunking eachother in the dunk tank. They didn't come with James Maslow or Carlos Pena- because honestly- they took their day off from work and spent it on a day off from James and Carlos.  
>Logan was walking backwards checking out some girls. Kendall rolled his eyes and tugged on Logan's hood. "Women are not objects,"<br>Logan screamed, which turned some heads.  
>They walked up to the dunk tank. Kendall smiled at Logan and pointed at the tank. Logan knew Kendall wouldn't go first, but that doesn't mean he didn't argue. Eventually, Logan gave up and walked over to the ladder.<br>"Three balls," Kendall pulled out three dollars.  
>"Gay much?" The man attending the dunk tank named Frank said with a smile plastered to his face.<br>"Oh," Kendall kept a solemn look. "High-larious."  
>Frank shrugged his shoulders and handed Kendall the balls. Before the band and the show, Kendall was in a few little league, school, and out of school teams for baseball. The only reason Kendall quit is because he was focusing on his music with his long-time best friend. That didn't stop the teams from offering, but it did stop Kendall from accepting. Kendall would refer to himself as 'pro' in baseball. Logan knew that this was true because he's known Kendall for a while, and been to his games. Logan took deep breaths always keeping in his mind, "breathe in and out, breathe in and out." But his heart was pounding. He didn't know when Kendall would throw the ball, or when the ball would hit the target; because the both of them knew he would.<br>Kendall tossed the ball up and caught it, and pretended to throw it.  
>"Will you stop?" Logan yelled.<br>Logan's panicking was enough to draw a crowd, nobody noticed who these boys were yet. The boys all still loved their privacy, and know as the show and the band becomes more popular, their privacy will slowly decrease. But in a wierd kind of way, they were fine with it. The boys haven't even been recognized in public yet, they know they're safe.. for a while.  
>"Oh, Logie," Kendall said in an evil way. "You're going to need a towel."<br>"You're so cocky,"  
>Kendall raised one eyebrow and threw the ball as hard as he could and, nonetheless, hit the target, knocking Logan right into the water.<br>"Steeeeerike!" Kendall shouted. Logan jumped up.  
>"WOOOOO!" He shouted. Kendall laughed extremely loud. Logan pushed the wet hair out of his face.<br>Frank walked over and set the seat back up.  
>"He gets to do it again?" Logan was worried. Frank nodded his head.<br>Kendall smiled. He threw the second ball, once again, hitting the target. Logan jumped up. "Definitely not as thrilled about it the second time."  
>A group of girls walked up behind Kendall and decided to watch. Logan flashed a smile at the girls as he got back up onto the seat. The girls all giggled. Kendall turned his head to look at the girls, he rolled his eyes. He dropped the ball and ran over to Logan and pushed him into the water. When Logan came out from underneath the water, Kendall shouted. "STILL NOT OBJECTS."<br>"You're jealous because I can get girls, ey?" Logan asked as Frank handed him a towel.  
>"I don't mean to interrupt your bromance, but if you're not going to use the last ball, I'm keeping the money anyways." Frank said. Kendall shrugged.<br>Logan dryed his hair with the towel and wrapped it around the back of his neck and held onto the sides. As the boys passed the group of girls, Logan winked at them and Kendall slapped him upside the head. Kendall stopped and looked at the girls.  
>"I'm sorry about him. He's a conceited jerkface." Kendall nodded and pulled Logan away by his ear.<br>"Ow, ow ow," Logan said. "You know I have sensitive ears, bro!" Kendall just laughed.  
>The boys played many games. Logan won several retarded little prizes you just throw in the back of your closet and forget about for the next five years. Kendall won a couple of those himself, but ended up playing a game that required Kendall's baseball skills and won a giant white tiger almost the same size as Kendall, and Kendall is 5'11". The boys walked over to the snowcone stand.<br>Logan looked up at the tiger. "Hmm," Logan began. "Another thing that's taller than Carlos."  
>Kendall cracked up. He fell to the ground in laughter, and when he got up he saw James and Carlos in line for snow cones.<br>"Shit," 


End file.
